


Саммит

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Viewfinder
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Саммит

Знакомое чувство опасности накрыло сразу за поворотом, как только стала видна дверь номера. Позолоченная пятерка матово светилась на темном дереве, чуть покачивались глянцевые листья экзотического куста в горшке, тишина впивалась в уши и растекалась по венам беспокойством — Занзас потянулся за пистолетом.  
Если жизнь его чему и научила, так это тому, что интуицией не стоит пренебрегать.  
Занзас толкнул дверь — та была заперта, и следов взлома не наблюдалось. Все было либо еще хуже, чем он думал, либо тревога, бившая в висок, оказалась ложной.  
В номере было тихо, только едва слышно гудел кондиционер. Еще один куст — брат того, коридорного — скользнул по штанине разлапистой веткой. В открытую балконную дверь рвался горячий влажный ветер, играя белоснежной занавеской. Солнце ложилось на паркет и ковер слепящим золотом.  
— Так, — сказал Занзас вслух и опустил руку с пистолетом. — Выходи, мусор.  
Порыв ветра снова взметнул занавеску, она накрыла подлокотник дивана, и как будто вздохнула, сползая с гладкой кожаной обивки.  
— Мусор, — с угрозой повторил Занзас, нетерпеливо похлопав пистолетом по бедру. Говорил он по-японски отлично, пусть только попробует не понять.  
— Простите.  
Парень — почти мальчишка, худой и мелкий, как большинство японцев — на коленках выполз из-за дивана и встал, придерживая массивный фотоаппарат и опасливо глядя на Занзаса. Ничего примечательного в нем не было, кроме этого самого фотоаппарата на груди и пластырей на щеке и предплечье.   
— Какого хрена? — спросил Занзас, подразумевая все сразу: и кто ты такой, и как и зачем оказался в номере, и в кого такой дурак уродился.  
— Я… Я прятался, — сказал парень, сглотнув. Взгляд его то и дело возвращался к пистолету. — У меня неприятности, я полез через балкон, а у вас он не был заперт.  
Занзас молча скривился. Придурок до тошноты походил на Саваду — вихрастый, глазастый и вовлекающий в неприятности — можно биться об заклад — всех вокруг, включая себя.  
— Пожалуйста, я сейчас уйду. Простите, — парень кланялся, придерживая рукой фотоаппарат, и Занзасу хотелось его уебать. Потому что похож.  
— Вали отсюда, — буркнул он сквозь зубы и шагнул к дивану. День был длинный и тяжелый и без этого отброса.   
Сквало бы сказал, что надо узнать его имя, проверить, а лучше убить — на всякий случай, и долго бы орал про безопасность и дыры в ней, как в голландском сыре, и еще что-нибудь бессмысленное и нудное, на что Занзасу было плевать.  
Пусть уходит. И хорошо, что Сквало остался в Италии.  
Или плохо. Занзас еще не решил.  
— Спасибо, спасибо, — парень отшатнулся, но лицом просветлел, взгляд метнулся к двери, застыл — и Занзас отреагировал прежде, чем обернулся сам.   
Пистолет прижался к светлому виску, тело под рукой закаменело. Развернувшись и удерживая заложника — или живой щит, но это всего лишь вопрос формулировок, — Занзас рассматривал ворвавшихся в комнату людей.  
Слишком высокий для японца мужчина, в котором якудзу угадал бы и дурак, целился в него из пистолета, зло щуря глаза. Второй, похожий на девку волосами и цветастым платьем, сложил руки на груди, вернул Занзасу хмурый высокомерный взгляд.  
— Отпусти его, — приказал якудза. — Если с его головы упадет хоть волос…  
Занзас терпеть не мог штампованных сотнями дешевых фильмов угроз. Он ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как закипает от злости кровь, и медленно накрутил недлинную прядь парня на палец.  
— Упадет и упадет, переживешь. — Якудза дернулся, по нему видно было: он едва удерживается, чтобы не нажать на спусковой крючок. — Или не переживешь.  
Парень вздрогнул, будто Занзас угрожал ему.   
— Ты не знаешь, с кем связался, — холодно сказал длинноволосый в платье, делая шаг вперед. Он остановился около грозно ощерившегося наглеца с пистолетом, и Занзас не в первый раз в жизни подумал, что внешность обманчива.  
— Да мне плевать, что за мудаки врываются ко мне в номер, размахивая пушками, — честно признался Занзас. — Будь они хоть римским папой в компании лучших римских шлюх. А вы даже на просто приличных шлюх не тянете.  
Длинноволосый побледнел, плотно сжал губы, но выдержки не потерял.  
— Отпусти мальчишку, — будто не слыша Занзаса, сказал якудза. Этот тоже на подначки не велся. — И мы уйдем.  
— Так это он тут, — Занзас сделал паузу и ухмыльнулся. — Шлюха?  
Парень пискнул, дернулся, и — вот это было неожиданно! — попытался заехать ногой по лодыжке Занзаса. Боевой какой, Савада в такой ситуации уже в обмороке валялся бы.  
По крайней мере, Занзасу было приятно так думать.  
— Не твое дело, — якудза явно взял себя в руки. — Отдай его мне, мы извинимся и уйдем.  
— Или он какой-нибудь ценный заложник, — задумчиво предположил Занзас, пощекотав мальчишке дулом висок. — Или свидетель, или информатор. Эй, мусор, тебя хотят трахнуть или убить?  
Парень хрипло позвал: «Асами», и якудзу снова повело. Пистолет в его руке опасно дрогнул.  
— Трахнуть, значит, — удовлетворенно сказал Занзас. — А убегал чего?  
— Он все время бегает, — вдруг улыбнулся длинноволосый. Холодно улыбнулся и злорадно. — Кажется, их это возбуждает.  
— Заткнись, Фейлон, — бросил якудза по имени Асами, и Занзас всем телом ощутил, как между этими двумя искрило напряжение.   
— А ты ревнуешь кого, этого, — Занзас ткнул пистолетом в голову парня. — Или его дружка?  
Лицо у длинноволосого — Фейлона, знакомое имя — вдруг стало маской безупречного спокойствия и безмятежности. Обоих, что ли, ревнует?   
— Асами! — снова крикнул парень, попытавшись в очередной раз вырваться — тычок пистолетом ему явно не понравился. — Я так не хотел! Я не собирался…  
Чего не собирался делать беглец от собственного счастья, Занзас так и не узнал.   
— О, какая встреча, — радостно сказал старый добрый ублюдок Арбатов, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь номера. — Занзас, не знал, что ты в Японии. Ты, смотрю, уже познакомился с малышом Акихито. Акихито, я все больше убеждаюсь, у тебя удивительная карма!  
— Я не только с ним познакомился, если это так назвать, — Занзас ослабил хватку, и малыш, чтоб его, Акихито вздохнул свободнее. — Знакомство обещало быть недолгим, но вот эти психи все испортили.  
— Это они могут, — охотно согласился Арбатов и прислонился к стене плечом, с интересом разглядывая собравшихся. На Фейлоне его взгляд задержался дольше всего.  
— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь, — высокомерия в голосе Фейлона было почти столько же, сколько льда. Сахара могла бы замерзнуть.  
Но не Миша Арбатов. Этот делил первое место в мире мафии по жизнерадостности и коварству с засранцем Каваллоне.   
— Ах, если бы я позволил себе все, чего хочу, — с намеком и очень томно сказал Арбатов, а Асами неожиданно фыркнул и наконец-то опустил руку с пистолетом.  
Занзас отпускать мальчишку не торопился, но убрал пистолет от вихрастой головы.  
— Кажется, произошло недопонимание, — Асами сделал шаг вперед. — Я ошибся, считая, что Акихито что-то угрожает?  
То ли спросил, то ли не спросил. Занзаса восточная церемонность и вечная недоговоренность утомляли.  
— Не ошибся, блядь, — хмуро сказал Занзас, внимательно следя за каждым движением незваных гостей. — Если твой Акихито продолжит лазить по чужим номерам, ему угрожает много чего разного и неприятного. Не все, как я, жалеют слабоумных.  
Арбатов рассмеялся, и Фейлон с неудовольствием не него покосился.  
— Привык, да?   
— Если ты намекаешь на Саваду, то он не слабоумный, у него масса других недостатков, — Занзас скривился, будто каждое слово жгло язык. — Но ты можешь попробовать наебать Вонголу, чтобы проверить.  
— Вонголу? — Асами напряженно вскинулся, но снова целиться в Занзаса не стал.   
— Позвольте представить — Занзас Вонгола, — Арбатов почти театральным жестом указал на Занзаса, потом точно так же — на японца. — Асами Рюичи. Вы наверняка много слышали друг о друге.  
Интересы группировки Асами и Вонголы почти не пресекались, но слышать об удачливом боссе якудза Занзасу приходилось и не раз. Судя по взгляду Асами, тот тоже не пребывал в неведении.  
— А это — Лю Фейлон, и весь Гонконг и я — у его ног, — весело сказал Арбатов, не обращая внимании на поморщившегося от его слов Фейлона.   
Глава Бейше, наконец-то вспомнил Занзас, скользкий тип, подмявший под себя пол-Китая. А так глянешь — красотка из борделя с национальным колоритом.  
— Какие люди, — Занзас подумал, усмехнулся и оттолкнул Акихито — тот чуть не упал носом вперед, но устоял на ногах — Асами помог. Подхватил за шкирку, как щенка.  
— Выдающиеся, — подтвердил Арбатов. — А вы заметили, что у нас тут небольшой, но уютный международный… как это сейчас модно говорить? Саммит?   
Занзас хмыкнул — и в самом деле, им не хватает только какого-нибудь латиноамериканского наркобарона для комплекта. Асами, положив руку на плечо своего мальчишки, усмехнулся. Он выглядел расслабленным и самоуверенным, не скажешь, что пару минут назад был готов убивать.   
— Ты прав, это знаменательная встреча. И я даже не буду спрашивать, что ты делаешь в этом отеле.  
— Я тут живу, — поспешил объясниться Арбатов. — Замечательный отель, знаешь ли. Персонал, обслуживание…  
— И у тебя в нем доля в четверть акций, — Фейлон склонил голову набок, и волосы черным блестящим водопадом стекли на алую ткань. — Арбатов, ты неосторожен.  
— Увы мне, — согласился тот и протянул руку, сбрасывая с плеча Фейлона некрасиво торчащую прядь — теперь водопад стал совершенным. — А у тебя сколько?  
— Я не живу в этом паршивом отеле, — отрезал Фейлон, уклоняясь от руки Арбатова. А на вопрос не ответил — Занзаса это развеселило. Вот же фифа.  
— Я живу в этом паршивом отеле, — насмешливо сказал Асами. — Довольствуюсь малым.  
— Да, я заметил, — огрызнулся Фейлон, и непонятно было, что он подразумевал под «малым». Смотрел-то он на притихшего Акихито.  
— У тебя сегодня настроение хуже обычного, — вздохнул Арбатов. — Занзас, ты пригласишь меня выпить, чтобы я забыл свою печаль?  
— С какого хрена? — спросил Занзас, отыскивая взглядом бар. Вроде там было виски, хотя Арбатов обычно пил водку.   
— Действительно, — Асами привычным движением сунул пистолет на месте. — Раз уж у нас саммит и мы на японской земле, то в качестве представителя Японии я приглашаю выпить у меня. Загладим этот неприятный инцидент. Мой номер этажом выше.  
— Ты что, спускался вниз по балконам? — спросил Занзас Акихито — тот все стрелял глазами по сторонам и цеплялся за фотокамеру, словно ему руки жгло, так хотелось все заснять.  
— А что? — вскинул он голову, с вызовом глядя на Занзаса, а Асами, приподняв бровь, положил ладонь ему на макушку. Жест собственника — Занзас оценил.  
— Акихито очень смел и временами безрассуден, — со змеиной мягкостью сказал Асами. — Вы принимаете приглашение?  
Занзас никогда не отказывался выпить, тем более в такой феерической компании.

— …и он говорит мне, мол, не беспокойтесь, господин Фейлон, это он вас за проститутку принял. — Фейлон задумчиво уставился на стакан с виски. — А мне было пятнадцать, в пятнадцать это стресс.  
Асами подозрительно икнул и притянул своего мальчишку ближе, взлохматив встопорщенные светлые волосы. Акихито сонно улыбался, на раскрасневшемся лице отражалось полное довольство жизнью и нежелание никуда бежать. Забытый фотоаппарат лежал на полу у дивана.  
— Это пиздец, — изо всех сил посочувствовал Арбатов и осторожно взял Фейлона за запястье, притягивая руку со стаканом ближе — так удобнее было наливать виски. — Как он мог?!  
— Так если в платье-то, — сказал Занзас. — И волосы. Мусора тоже иногда…  
Занзас не договорил, расхохотавшись. Воспоминания о приключениях Сквало и его белой гривы вдруг стали казаться ему удивительно смешными.  
— Это не платье! — Фейлон попытался привстать, но покачнулся и уселся обратно, бережно поддерживаемый Арбатовым. — Это чеонгсам.  
— Да? — с сомнением спросил Занзас. — Арбатов, это же платье?  
— Нет, чеонгсам, — убедительно сдвинув брови, сказал тот. — И как они могли! За проститутку!  
— Ну, это был квартал красных фонарей, — Фейлон отпил глоток, скривился и посмотрел на стакан, будто первый раз его видел. — А мне было всего пятнадцать.  
— Ты и сейчас… Э, все равно, как они могли! — Арбатов тоже выпил и расслабленно выдохнул. Говорил он медленнее обычного и акцент стал сильнее. — Надеюсь, этот охранник больше не повторял своей ошибки?  
— Нет, конечно, я же его убил, — Фейлон поболтал стаканом — виски плеснуло на пальцы.   
Занзас снова расхохотался, у Асами задрожали плечи, а Арбатов поперхнулся бутербродом с черной икрой.  
— Но он же правду сказал! Наверное… — сказал Акихито и снова навалился на плечо Асами. Глаза у него слипались.  
Фейлон открыл рот и снова закрыл, а Арбатов ухватил его за предплечье.  
— Акихито имел в виду, что… Он, в общем, не то имел в виду, — успокаивающе сказал он. — Ты очень мужественный!  
Плечи Асами тряслись все сильнее.  
— Волосы до жопы — это заебись мужественно, — подтвердил Занзас, скалясь. — У меня капитан вот такой же мужественный. Любого уебет.  
— Синьор Сквало такой, — подтвердил Арбатов. — Давай стакан, я тебе еще налью.  
— Я бы покурил, — Фейлон откинулся на спинку дивана, устало прикрыв глаза. — Пла-атье… Да что вы понимаете.  
— Ничего, — сказал Асами и потянулся за своим виски. Акихито уже сладко спал, положив голову ему на колени. — Дракон Бейше может делать все, что захочет.  
— Мы все можем делать все… почти все, что хотим, — Арбатов криво ухмыльнулся. Пьяное веселье в одно мгновение схлынуло, Занзас это кожей почувствовал.   
За открытыми на террасу дверями — точно такими же, как в его номере — сияло золотом полнолуние. Пора было завязывать с этим… саммитом.  
— Уходишь? — только и спросил Асами, когда Занзас встал и потянулся.  
— Хорошо посидели, — ответ получился невпопад, но Асами кивнул, мол, понял.   
— Увидимся как-нибудь еще, — Арбатов уходить вроде не собирался. Та еще терпеливая кобра, поджидающая добычу, чтобы сожрать ее тепленькой.  
Как бы он своим китайским деликатесом не подавился.  
Фейлон отстраненно гладил себя пальцем по губам, глядя куда-то в пространство.   
— Увидимся, — Занзас зевнул. — С вами пить можно. Я даже не спущу вас с лестницы в Варии, если вы там появитесь.  
— Твое дружелюбие просто поразительно, — Арбатов отсалютовал ему стаканом. Асами насмешливо улыбнулся, но промолчал. — Приглашение принято.  
— Иди в жопу, — добродушно сказал Занзас. — И это… Как это платье называется?  
— Это чеонгсам!   
Стакан просвистел рядом с головой, заставив Занзаса замереть на месте. Фейлон, не поднимаясь с дивана, смотрел на него с высокомерием свергнутой и очень пьяной королевы.  
— Чеонгсам-не чеонгсам, — Занзас махнул кистью, стряхивая капли. — Был бы трезвый, прибил нахуй.   
Арбатов и Асами молча переглянулись.  
— Надо мусору такое купить. Платье.  
Это точно будет весело, решил Занзас, мусор будет орать и брыкаться, обзовет «ебаным боссом»… Очень весело.  
А сейчас просто нужно вспомнить, где номер.


End file.
